Life of a hunters
by ILOVEMULDOON
Summary: Muldoon was a hunter. This is his story in jurassic park 3.
1. Chapter 1

Life of a hunters

chapter 1

Muldoon looked out on a veranda and he sea the view of isla sorna "the island is pretty this time of year i would i would like to visit it in the wibter to sea how cold it is" john hammond stood up from his roking chair and replied "the island is lovely and it is makes me very happy to see that you like it thank you i do have a lovely island muldoon".

Suddenly an alarm began making noise "woo woo woo woo wooah" said the alarm.

The dinosaur had escaped and was really mad at everone because it was really hungry and cross and it wanted to eat all 600 of them which was funny because there was only 400.

the dinosaur ran into the juggle.

"Oh no" said muldoon, he turned and kissed hammond on the lips passionately sliping his tong into hamonds mouth. "i like that that was very good muldoon you are a very good kisser muldoon i love you muldoon" "lol thx" said muldoon with a cheeky wink as he grabbed his rifle off the side while hamond squeezed the gun in muldoons pocket.

"lol that is really saucy" said muldoon" "just the way you like it" hamond said as he slapped muldooon on the bottom and locked the underground bunker door behind him.

muldoon ran.

he looked and he see the dinosaur and the dinosaur ate people and muldoon giggle as it was funny, he never liked jim anyway as jim died, the dinosaur turned to muldoon and said "SCREE" but muldoon was not affected and replied with a scree of his own and the dinoasasaur was scarred and the dinosaur peed onto muldoons shoe and muldoon said "you better clean that up or i will be mad and might shoot you with my big gun" "scree" the dinosaur replied peeing again before running innto the juggle.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the dinosaur had been sneaky and released all the other 2 million dinosaurs on the island sorna and he ate 4 million of them leaving only 100 aleave. it as 4 hundred dinosaurs against 300 people, the people were not as fast and didnt have as good guns as the dinosaurs but the dinosaurs couldnt use guns so they had to rpreply on there cuning and clevers to outsmart the mans.

muldoon reloded his rifle and fired shos at the dinosaus "bang bang bang" said the gun as it killed the dinosaur army but they were more and muldoons mans had to retreat to the bunkers where a black scientist and two paleotologists were waiting with hamonds children who were both 7 and smelled of poo.

"what is they doing here hamond anrent they too young to be fighting dinosaurs in the carribean?" "no they are old enough to spend my money they are old enough to use my gun and kill the dinosaurs all of them i will be like a meteor crashing to earth killing all thay dinosasaurs but dont do too much damage because the dinosaurs cost alot of money and i dont want them hurt too basdly becuase they cost too much money and i will sue you if they all die cany you kill them all? can you help with that muldoon? is that clear muldoon? kill them all?" hammond said.

then muldoon step out of the skyscraper and finded the dinosaur overlord. it was the original dinosaur and she was a female girl probably about woman age. muldoon had killed every dinosaur on the island except her and she looks into hees eyes and say "stop all this fighting it is pointless and sad and i love you will you be my wife muldoon? please say yes is that yes muldoon? okay i love you can we kiss now muldoon?" and they kiss and muldoon loved the raptorsaurus and the dinosaurs of island sorn lived happy after with muldoon as the king and hamond in jail for being a not good overlord. muldoon loved his new wifeasasarus rex and she kissed him and he blushed when all of a sudden the gun in his pocket went off killing her instantly and she died, causing her to be dead meaning fubnerals were had and muldoon was gay once again.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been five years since muldoon became dinosaur overlord; relative peace ensued as john hammonds kids rebellion had been crushed by mighty captain victor von muldoon and his magic harpoon gun. but no there was a new treat to the islands secuity, the evil nazy corporation of ingen witch had come to take over all the dinosaurs and use them as slaves to build a rocket to neptune.

ingen had come to island sorn and threaten muldoons palace as dinosaur overseer of vault 450, this vault was special as it was a secret experiment to see how dinosaurs coped living in an enclosed envroment with only old issues of vogue for entertainment. when ingren arrived to island sorn muldoon rode out on his wifeasaurus rexs ghost to meet them leaving vault 653 far behind in the dis dance; muldoon met with the ingen leader and told him "what are you doing on my island? this is my island and you are not welcome on this island because it belongs to me i won it in a game of cards you cant have my island go away"

the ingen leader was confused.

muldoon didnt say anything else and rode of in to the jumble to relay his troop.

ingen brought their all armies and lay sieged on island sorn killing 90% of the 400 strong dinosasaur population in only 2 days. With only 700 of the original 400 dinosaurs remaining muldoon rode out in the chare of the cretatious brigade with muldoon at the font firing hes harpoon gun "pew pew pew pew pew stab" the alarm said as it ripped into ingens mothership causing a big hole making it sink, with the titenic sunk muldoon round up the last ingens and put them in prison with john hamoond but they not stay there for long "hey you i have a plan can you hear me yes you can i said i have a plan what do you think of my plan can you help with it ingen is that clear ingen follow my plan to the latter" ingen agreed "k" and they broked out of the prism and tried to stom muldoons underground skyscraper castle where vault 421 was located. muldoon won the battle locking them all up in a prison hovering over a volcanoe so they cant try to escape again. muldoon the gave his dead wife the kis of lif and made her not dead anymore


	4. Chapter 4

With the ingen plot thrawted Muldoon had tiem to con template his next move, the bad mans were all looked up in the prism deep deep underground above a volca no

Hamoond was secretely hatching a giant egg with would contain his plan, they were going to pretend to be chicken monsters because dinosasaurs evolved into chickens so they guess that dinosaurs would not attack them because the dinosaurs would think of the chickens as their elders and be very nice to them. plus muldoon heated chickens and they were the one thing muldoon was afraid of well that and giant tentacle monsters who can walk on land and come from space and have tentacle hands and loved to rape mans with their tentaclwe arms and hands as mulddon was scared of being tentacle raped by giant tentacle monsters who can walk on land and come from space and have tentacle hands and loved to rape mans with their tentaclwe arms and hands.

Hamoond knew this because he was veery close to muldoon and they were childhood sweethearts. Hamoond loved mulddons very much and knew that dressing up as a chicken tentacle octupus monster from space and raping muldoon with his tenticle hands and feet was the only to make muldoon cry and runs away.

The plan was all set and the egg hatched, a chickens was born and ingen and hamoond got in the chckens and flew out of the prism. muldoons alarm told him they had escapade. "woo woo woo woo woo woo woo wooh" the alarm said rather forcefully, "what is wrong alarm?" muldon aksed. "i dont get paid enough" said the alarm "oh and also the prismers have escapaded muldoon what are you going to do muldoon you should probacly catch them what is you plan muldoon?" "shut up alarm" said muldoon as he put his trousers on and kissed his reanimated wifeasaurus rex and ran to stop the prsmers.

muldoon ran

"hahahahahaha its over muldoon i have the high ground" said hammond "you under estimate my cool hat" muldoon said as he threw is hat in john hamonds stupid ugly face and hamoond falled into the volca noe and burned to death. forty minutes later ingen came to recover hamoonds body and turn him into an evil robot killing machine. luckily muldoon had already seen star trek and was witing for them and opushed them into the valcanoe too and inger all became dead .


	5. Chapter 5

Muldoon look out he's vernanda and saw the island of sauna, he was sore because the island le sorns had lots of thorns and he pricked himself on he's bottoms wen he went an lookeded into the juggle in case any nasty pacmans were hiding from him. On his veranda mulddon noticed a small yellow ball in the dis dance. "I think that is a just a." Tree!. Said muldune. "Propostirus" said Muldoon's new girlfriend, TV chef zordon ramsea" it looks more like dinner tonight for us so we can eat I hope your hungry Muldoon imma cook you something nice my sweety pie honey bunch Muldoon you will be not hungry my sweet Muldoon all I have to do is catch it can you help with that Muldoon is that clear Muldoon?"

Muldoon ran

"Looks like I'm all. On my, own again" said zordon ramsea. Not anymore you are not said a voice from behind the supicious loooking book case that wasn't there before but now had the word totally normal nothing to sea here go away leave me alone this has always been here don't look behind me there is a big nasty spyder hiding behind me and he will kill you with one bite of he's POINTY tail and you will die like a man who has been deaded panted on it with white pant "but I am the only one here said zordon and went back to he's daily rootine of not getting aids or Ebola.

Muldoon saw the pacmans and he ran after her shouting " oi mate come here a minute please I want to speak to you mano e mano I totally promise not to keel you or anythink. " "oh okay then LOL" Said the male pacman as she caressed her tender yellow curve. Muldoon could feel Muldoon junior growing in he's pants and knew he had to take this boy pacman and stick Muldoon junior into the man's vagina. But before he could a ghost apered out from behind the row of tree. "Boo" said the ghost and muldoon was cross because the fright made him accidently cut muldoon junior off with the axe he was using to impale the female pacman, muldoon cried "aah" said muldoon. "Waga waga kill" said the ghost army, all five thousand in unison repeating the phrase "waga waga kill' luckily none of them were armed and muldoon pulled out his absolutely masive monster of a harpon gun and shooted them all, killing all twelve million of them." Bang bang bang bang" said the gin closely followed by muldoon who also said bang bang bang bang. All the ghosts were dead, every single one and there were no ghosts left at all. "I am very good with my harpoon gun, i killed all the ghosts and npw there are none left, all i have to do is dispose of all the bodies and get the ingredients for zordon, can you help with that muldoon is that clear muldoon?" Said muldoon.

Muldoon ran.

When muldoon got home he caught zordon cheating on him with the pacmans. Muldoon was cross. "I am cross"said muldoon. " its not what it looks like muldon" said the pacmans "i love you my little dinosasaur overlord, would you like a liklttle wagga wagga in the sack tonight sweetie?" Muldoon got an instand arousal on and told zordon that he was a slut and should leave. Muldoon lived happily ever after with the pac mans until pacmans stabbed him in the heart with a chainsaw then she became dinosasaur overlord.

FIN. 


	6. Chapter 6

Life of a hunters:the next generation

Island sorn. The final fronteir. Long long ago in a galaxy far far away there lived a bunch of jedi. These were no ordinary jedi though, these jedi had no powers whatsoever. Among them was the jedi dart muldoon. Dart muldoon was the spookiest of jedi. He would often run around saying boo to people and saring them. The peoples didnt like being scared as it was scary, Im scared as fuck the peoles am say as they were scared as fuck said the people who were scared almost as fuck. One day muldoon scares the people too far and they kick him out off the jedi order meaning he can not captain the starship enterprise no muldoon didnt want to not captain the entr prize so he and pilot anyway. He lobed his cruw and wanted to marries them. In a previous day he had been the dinosasaur overlord of islan thorna but he was no longer that thing becose of him being captain of he's ship and having he's own crow. Muldoons crow was the bestest. There was a whore-a a sultry black lady who knew how to please a man or teenage boy or whoever could pay her. You had yoda the russian man who ran himself over with his own car that one tiem. You also had sarah the captain of the stargate which is what allowed alll of the jedi to warp in the enterprise. the enterprise was supposed to explore where no mans had goes before but instead of that thing I did Muldoon didnt liek that very much and so he instead explored all of the unexplored dinosasaur worlds of which there were none because dinosasurs had gone extinct muldoon had seen to that himself. he had killed all ten million dinosasaurs of which only 50 million actually existed he had made up the other 9.9 million. "Muldoon ran into the jumble. There were fun and games in there apparently. " Awhorea muldoom am say as he stand on the brigg which is where the steered the rudder of the space ship which used sails and oars to paddle through the murky black spacewater known as space. which was funny as space was the final fronteir even though it wasnt which made it be that final fronteir which is even more funny when you think about the fact that it really isnt despite being it actually. Love actually was a thing too and It made muldoon sad becose of how bad it was, the story was filled with spelling erors which really made muldoon mad. Muldoon hated badely writen things he just thought it was lazzy. Muldoon was anything but lazzy which is why he captained his ship until one day he was too lazy to steer propperly and it crashed into a cliff and everyone died instantly everyone except the entire crew and everybody else for that matter.

fin


End file.
